How many significant figures does $00.8000$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $00.{8}000$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{00.}{8}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{00.}{8000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 4.